1244 Young Gibral Anyly Voriel, C.
Young Gibral Anyly Voriel (born -43) is a former Consul of Roam. His father Old Gibral Anyly Adesican was captured as a Consul at the Battle of Sabas alongside Craven Coltal Candoam, but returned to Crylalt to fight and rehabilitate his name, and was later killed at the Battle of Delebram whilst fighting for Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel. His half-father Old Semural Voriel Juctor, who died when Young Gibral was just three, had been a Consul before the outbreak of the Crylaltian War. Young Gibral served as an Officer under Moody Machyal in Crylalt and Pricia, competing good-naturedly with Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, whom he rode alongside outside the walls of Delebram, where his father died. Moody Machyal took the grieving Young Gibral under his wing, bringing him to Scalify to seek justice against Amussal Barbar Gibruny and Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor (although it was the captured Patriarch of Qualens, Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor, and his Scion Vain Varbal Qualens Juctor who had led the legions which had killed his father). Young Gibral fought at the Battle of Roam, again alongside Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, glad to see Amussal Barbar Gibruny killed. Young Gibral followed his friend Proud Machyal to Crylalt during the Tyranny, turning a blind eye to Moody Machyal's depredations. He was elected as a Bursar the year that Proud Machyal fought the pirates of the Issycrian Sound, and was appointed as a Captain to the Aeran Well in Fuscry the following year, where he remained until the final year of the Home War, when he was elected as an Administrator. Proud Machyal and Ambyal Voriel Candoam, the Patriarch and Conduit of Voriel (also Young Gibral's half-father's brother's son), married through Young Gibral's daughter Scruvas when Proud Machyal was assigned as the second Governor of Crylalt, and Young Gibral, who was elected as Marshal with their aid, travelled to Crylalt with them too. The following year, Young Gibral was elected as Sentinel to help advocate Proud Machyal's agenda in Roam, but became enamoured by Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor's heroic campaigns against the Feors to the north. Curly Coltal began to communicate with Proud Machyal by letter, glad to have another high-placed friend in Roam. Two years ago, Young Gibral was elected as Consul alongside Nusal Voriel-Lecarol Sarevir, a fellow fan of Curly Coltal, though the two clashed on many other issues. Young Gibral's father's god-brother's son is Thorny Cuinsal Adesican Ossopy, one of Curly Coltal's chief lieutenants. His husband Ennal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam is the Captain of the Medon Well in Nearer Inachria and his half-brother Oiblival Juctor Anyly is a current Bursar. His son Ennal Anyly Voriel is an Officer serving under Curly Coltal in Scrutany, and is married to Young Crotal Caralas Isomy, the current Sentinel. Link Dump Linked by: 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "The wife of the Patriarch and Conduit of Voriel Ambyal Voriel Candoam, Brillas Juctor, had also recently died, ending Ambyal's marriage alliance with Oba Tusk, son of Osa Tusk. Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, who was a friend of both Ambyal and Proud Machyal, convinced both — once they emerged from their respective grief seclusions — to marry through Scruvas Anyly, the daughter of the prestigious and ambitious Young Gibral Anyly Voriel. Ambyal, who was desperate to have a son to continue the main Voriel line, eagerly accepted the proposal, while Proud Machyal was less enamoured, and negotiated for the Voriel family to construct a larger fleet to support him when he left to become Governor of Crylalt, which was now his intention for the following year." Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Consul Category:Anyly Category:Voriel Category:Faction: Curly Coltal Category:Faction: Proud Machyal Category:Companion Category:Roaman Category:(Lazy Person) Category:Officer Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Officer 6 Times Category:Bursar Category:Captain Category:Captain of Aeran Well Category:Administrator Category:Marshal Category:Sentinel Category:Bursar 2 Times Category:Current Senator Category:Officer in Crylaltian War Category:Officer in 2nd Civil War Category:Officer in Tyranny Category:Living Consul